


Stuck in Limbo

by lovebashed



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed/pseuds/lovebashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time travel snippet where Lindsey's wrenched to the past without being able to do anything about it. She can't go back to her present without reliving the past. Time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [immortal_lights](http://immortal-lights.livejournal.com/) in 2008. Inspired by 'Fortune' by Emma Pollock.

When it first started happening to Lyn, all she felt was a tingle in her belly like she was in a roller coaster ride or falling down from the crown of the Statue of Liberty. _Vertigo_ the doctors said to her, and when they didn't think she was listening, _it's between the ears_ , they said; _hypochondria is what it is_.

She was auditioning to play bass for a band she had heard about only two weeks back, when it got more powerful. It wasn't just gentle tingling anymore, but she said to herself, _it's just the nerves_. Just go on, be cool and make them shit themselves, and nobody seemed to pay attention to her flickering like an old light for a second, two at the most.

They went to celebrate in the diner around the corner. Jimmy ordered a cheeseburger and quoted Star Wars with Steve, Righ? and was delighted when Lyn told him she thought he resembled Jar Jar Binks.

"Sonova bitch! We fucking _like_ you," Jimmy said with half of his burger in his mouth and everything, and highfived Kitty like they had struck gold. Lyn ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach and thought nothing of it when she walked out the diner doors a minute later with the gang, finding herself suffering through the weirdest case of déjà vu of her life.

*

She never gets to see the future, only the past, which -- when they all finally figure it out -- manages to bum Jimmy out the most. After Lyn of course. It bums her out a lot.

"It's like, episode one-to-three kind of cool, sorry to say," Jimmy rambles to Gerard Way on a cloudy day during Projekt Revolution. And no, Jimmy never does stop throwing out references to Star Wars. It's a part of his charm, he likes to say.

Lyn's sitting on the plastic garden table, playing with the holes in her pantyhose.

"Episodes four, five and six still beat this shit. Maybe if she'd actually go back like, a year or something, but nope."

Gerard looks utterly fascinated. His eyes sparkle at Lyn while he twiddles with the burned buttonhole in his jeans jacket.

"Fuck," Lyn says, slapping Jimmy over the back of his head. "Don't even say shit like that! I don't wanna have to live the same year twice, thank you very much." She doesn't add that it's the most terrifying and most recurring of her thoughts.

"That'd suck," Gerard says lamely, digging the heel of his palm into his eyesocket like he's gonna squish his eyeball. Lyn kinda likes him. Just a little bit.

 

*

But it does get worse, and even though reliving the summer of 2007 isn't bad at all, it's starting to feel like she's taking fifty steps back for every one step she gets to go forward.

Every second in the present -- which has begun to feel a lot like the future -- she treats with so much care, living each day like it were her last even though she knows she'll be back in these moments various times later in her life.

Every time she sees Gerard in the present, she peppers him with kisses and wraps her arms around his neck, holding him tight like it would stop her from slipping away.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she says quickly, eyes closed as her belly lurches in a familiar way, and Gerard says "I love you" back, kind of desperately, his hands on her neck and the small of her back holding her tight, but to no avail.

When she opens her eyes again, she finds herself sitting in Jimmy's mom's kitchen. It's spaghetti night and she's twenty-four years old.


End file.
